1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an anthraquinone dye-containing material, a composition including the same, a camera including the same, and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors based on charge coupled device (CCD) technology or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology are widely used in digital imaging devices, e.g., digital point-and-shoot cameras, digital single lens reflex cameras, digital cameras in cell phones, computer web cameras (webcams), etc.
The pixel size of red, green, and blue in a color filter array of an image sensor should be reduced in order to obtain higher-resolution images for a sensor of a given size. In the manufacture of color filters, pigmented color resists have been used. However, pigmented color resists may be heterogeneous, i.e., the pigment may be heterogeneous with respect to, and insoluble in, the resist matrix. Accordingly, pigmented color resists may not provide sufficient lithographic resolution, making the manufacture of high-resolution image sensors difficult. Further, pigmented color resists may leave behind residues after patterning of the color filter.
Dye-based color resists may be used instead of pigmented color resists. Such dye-based color resists may provided enhanced homogeneity and may leave less residue than pigmented color resists. However, dye-based color resists may not afford desired levels of thermal stability, light stability, and chemical stability.